Лурдены
Лурдены ' – раса троллеобразных монстров, которые живут на Меридиане и являются солдатами в армии князя Фобоса. Внешность Существует два вида лурденов. Одни – коричневые с тёмно-коричневыми волосами, другие – с зелёной кожей и лысые. Лурдены неспособны говорить и не отличаются особым умом. В их владении есть много оружия – алебарды, мечи, сетки, колёса со стрелами и морпионами. История В первом сезоне лурдены появляются в качестве слуг Фобоса, которые служат в армии под начальством Седрика и выполняют все поручения князя, которые в большей степени заключаются в том, чтобы сражаться с мятежниками и Стражницами. В то время как после поражения Фобоса большинство стражников переходят на службу новой королеве, лурдены остаются верны князю и отправляются вместе с ним в тюрьму Заветного города. Когда Фобос дважды обретает свободу в течение второго сезона, лурдены продолжают поддерживать его. А после того, как Седрик проглатывает Фобоса, лурдены дают клятву служить ему и принимают участие в финальной битве под непосредственным начальством Охотника. В итоге, после победы Стражниц, лурденов снова запирают в темнице. Появление '1 сезон: * 1 сезон 1 серия «История начинается» * 1 сезон 2 серия «Началось» * 1 сезон 3 серия «Ключ» * 1 сезон 7 серия «Разделяй и властвуй» * 1 сезон 9 серия «Возвращение Охотника» * 1 сезон 10 серия «Внутри картины» * 1 сезон 11 серия «Звезда Трибы» * 1 сезон 12 серия «Явление принцессы» * 1 сезон 16 серия «Призраки Элион» * 1 сезон 18 серия «Делай что велят» * 1 сезон 20 серия «Печать Фобоса» * 1 сезон 23 серия «Битва у стен замка» * 1 сезон 24 серия «Спасение повстанцев» * 1 сезон 25 серия «Похищенное сердце» * 1 сезон 26 серия «Последняя битва» [[2 сезон|'2 сезон:']] * 2 сезон 1 серия «А значит Анонимность» * 2 сезон 10 серия «Д значит Драгоценный камень» * 2 сезон 15 серия «О значит Обман» * 2 сезон 24 серия «Икс значит Ксанаду» * 2 сезон 25 серия «У значит Урожай» * 2 сезон 26 серия «З значит Зенит» Галерея |-|Сериал= The Lurdens being a part of Phobos' army attacking the rebels.png|Лурдены в составе армии Фобоса нападают на мятежников. |-|Сцены сражений= The Lurden fighting against the rebel s.1 ep.23, picture 1.png|Лурден сражается с мятежником. The rebel riding a horse knocking the Lurdens down.png|Мятежник верхом на коне разбрасывает лурденов в стороны. Caleb and Aldarn fighting against the Lurdens s.1 ep.23, picture 1.png|Лурдены сражаются с Калебом и Олдерном. Caleb and Aldarn fighting against the Lurdens s.1 ep.23, picture 2.png|Лурдены сражаются с Калебом и Олдерном. Caleb fighting against the Lurden s.1 ep.23, picture 2.png|Лурден сражается с Калебом. Caleb knocking the sword out of the Lurden's hands s.1 ep.23.png|Калеб выбивает меч из лап лурдена. Caleb knocking the Lurden down.png|Калеб сбивает лурдена с ног. The rebels fighting against the guards and the Lurdens at the top of the enceinte.png|Лурдены и стражники сражаются с мятежниками на вершине крепостной стены. The rebels fighting against the Lurdens s.1 ep.23.png|Лурдены сражаются с повстанцами. The rebel and the Lurden trying to escape from Elyon's light sphere.png|Лурден и мятежник пытаются убежать от световой сферы Элион. The rebels and the Lurdens stop fighting because Elyon starts using her magic against them, picture 2.png|Лурдены и мятежники перестают сражаться, увидев, что Элион использует свою силу против них. The rebels and the Lurden stop fighting as they see Elyon using her magic against them.png|Лурден и мятежники перестают сражаться, увидев, что Элион использует свою силу против них. Категория:Злодеи Категория:Монстры